


Fifty Shades Of Fuck Me Hard

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: Thorki One Shots [12]
Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Loki, But someone's hands are binded, I AM STILL ALIVE, I don't even know why I have to say. They're fucking gods., I watched Fifty Shades Of Grey and decided to use this one scene, If you've seen it you know which scene, Kissing, Loki and Thor like it rough, M/M, Not really bondage, Rough Sex, That certain someone is also blindfolded, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top!Thor, Touching, You can guess whose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title is self explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades Of Fuck Me Hard

Loki sighed as Thor caressed his back. His wrists were tied to the bed and Thor had just blindfolded him. Loki laid on his front as he spread his legs, lifting his ass in the air for his lovely brother. Thor chuckled as he suddenly grabbed Loki's hips. 

"Are you ready, Brother?" Thor whispered in Loki's ears.

"Yes." Loki gasped.

Thor's right hand slid down Loki's hip and began to stroke his cock. Loki threw his head back and gasped.

"Tell me how much you want it." Thor whispered again as he grabbed Loki's cock.

"I want it so bad." Loki whined.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want to be fucked."

"How hard?"

"Hard."

"How hard?"

"Hard!."

"How. Hard?"

"HARD!"

Without warning, Thor unzipped his pants and slammed as hard as possible into Loki's hole. The Trickster gasped as he whipped his head back. Thor held Loki's head down as he continued slamming into the raven haired god. The Trickster moaned as the thunderer went deeper, harder, faster. 

"Thor, I-I can't." Loki gasped.

"Yes. You. Can." Thor grunted, flipping Loki on his back.

Loki wrapped his legs around Thor's waist as the older god continued fucking him into exhaustion. Thor kissed Loki as he fucked deeper into the younger god. He unwrapped Loki's legs and rested them against his shoulder as he went deeper, faster and harder into the Trickster. Loki  moaned into Thor's mouth as he grew closer to his orgasm. 

"I'm gonna come!" Loki broke the kiss, panting.

Thor gave one final thrust and came inside of Loki as Loki came all over his stomach. Thor took away the blindfold and collapse next to the Trickster.

"Are you going to untie me?" Loki panted.

"Not yet." Thor chuckled, kissing Loki with passion.


End file.
